We'll Never Lose What We Had
by KeLxBeL
Summary: New The Maine, The Summer Set, and All Time Low finfiction
1. Chapter 1

**We Made A Dizzy Mess Of Everything And It Wasn't Enough**

**Chapter One: We'll Never Lose What We Had**

_"Arrogant boy, _

_Love yourself so no one has to,_

_They're better off with out you, _

_Arrogant boy, _

_Cause a scene like you're supposed to,_

_They'll fall asleep without you,_

_You're lucky if your memory remains…" _

_~ Therapy - All Time Low_

**Brookelle**

"Phone's dying, Cher. I'm going to have to call you back." I lied, scraping the side of a piece of chocolate cake and sliding it between my lips.

"All right, love, but you call your Auntie Cher as soon as that phone is charged. Unfortunately, I can't get this contract signed without some sort of liable permission from you." My agent said, forcing a smile into her tight, irritated tone.

"You got it." I sighed, taking another bite of cake, glad Cher couldn't see what I was doing right now. The agency would shoot me if they knew what I'd been eating.

"That's a good girl. Now- " She was cut off by the front door of the suite opening and closing with a slam.

"Donovan!" I heard Jared call from the front room. "Donny!"

"Who's there? Brookelle, you tell me what's going on, right now. If those friends of yours are in your room, I'll -" I snapped my phone shut and set it down on the counter before she could finish. I ran into the front room, bare feet slapping lightly against the cold black wood flooring. I screamed as John pulled me into a tight hug from behind and planted a noogie on the top of my head.

"How did you guys get in here?" I laughed, smoothing out the lap of my vintage floral dress as soon as John dropped his arms from around my waist.

"We jumped a hobo for your room key." Jared smiled pulling me into a tight bear hug.

"What was a hobo doing with my room key?" I asked and John laughed.

"No. Actually, turns out the cute blonde at the front desk is a big fan of The Maine." John said, wandering towards the kitchen.

"I think she was a fan of my looks, more than the band, though." Jared shrugged, following John.

"I guess the bands getting pretty big, then, huh?" I asked as soon as we were all in the kitchen. "Or is Jared's sex appeal bringing all the teenaged girls to the shows?"

"Both. We have another gig at the Venue of Scottsdale in a week. You should come." John said, poking at the cake I had left on the counter with the fork. "This isn't some sugarless air disguised as cake, is it?" I smiled shaking my head and John picked it up with his fingers and stuffed it into his mouth.

"That reminds me. I left Bree in the car, so we should get going." Jared said.

"Funny how the mention of 'sugarless air' reminds you of your girlfriend." John laughed.

"Shut up." Jared shot back. I grabbed my black Givenchy cut out heels that were sitting by the door as we made our way towards the hallway. I lead the way towards the elevators and hit the down button before turning towards Jared and John.

"Who's Bree?" I asked as the silver doors slid open.

"Jared's girlfriend." John laughed slightly and Jared punched him in the shoulder. John winced and rubbed his arm. "Sorry, bro." He mumbled. We walked past the desk and Jared sent a finger wave towards the small blonde behind the counter who looked a few years younger then us. John blew her a kiss and she looked like she was going to faint. I bit my laughter back and hit John with my shoulder. He smiled at me and bumped me back.

"I love being practically famous." Jared sighed and made his way towards the car. He walked towards the driver side door and threw it open. "Sorry if it's somewhat cramped in the back."

"Somewhat?" John asked, letting me slide in first. A large guitar case was taking up an entire seat of the two seater back seat. I sighed, moving as close to the case as I could, but there was still barley any room for John.

"You may have to sit on his lap, Don." Jared laughed and I glared at him.

"Like that'll happen." I laughed. John climbed in after me and slammed the door shut. We were so close I could smell his cologne and feel his breathing.

"Hi, I'm Bree." A girl with long, white blonde hair framing her small baby doll face turned to look at me, her dull, sea green eyes locked on me and I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm -" I began sweetly, but she cut me off.

"Brooke. I know. John talks about you a lot." She smiled and my eyes slid over to John.

"What? No I don't." He said quickly. Bree raised her eyebrows and laughed.

"Whatever. He does. Anyways, are you coming to the next show?" She asked me, and I nodded, and smirked at John. Bree smiled and turned back towards Jared. The car bounced up into Sam's driveway and John jumped out of the car.

"So, what do you say about me?" I asked and John clenched his teeth and stormed towards the door.

"He was telling Jared yesterday about how you, Sammy, Kenny and he had all gone skinny dipping the last time you were here and that you guys should do it again because you had a wicked body, and -" Jared cut her off by planting his lips on hers and leading her towards the house.

**Sam**

I pulled another beer out of the fridge and gritted my teeth as Pat and Dylan started screaming at each other about which one of them was going to get the better controller.

"If you don't shut up I'm taking that away and _neither_ of you are going to get that controller." I growled and Dylan handed Pat the controller while staring up at me from the floor. It was like I was dealing with toddlers.

"Woah. Chill, Sam." John Gomez laughed from the kitchen as he pulled a beer out of the fridge. I groaned and slid into one of the chairs under the table as Jack Barakat came hopping down the stairs, holding a towel around his hips.

"Hiya, Sam." He smiled and loped into the guest room under the stair case.

"I might shoot him." I said to John and he laughed.

"With you on that." He smiled and slid into the chair across from me. My ears perked at the sound of John Ohh's voice from the other side of the front door.

"I didn't say that! Don't listen to her! Look, if you'd just- Stop looking at me like that! I'm serious!" I heard John cry, followed by Brooke's laughter.

"Brooke!" I jumped up and raced over to the front door and threw myself on Brooke who hugged me back. "Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too!" She laughed.

"How's modeling?" I asked her and her smile wavered a little.

"Good." She shrugged, then quickly changed the subject. "How's your photography? I saw some pictures in that one magazine. They're amazing!"

"Thanks." I smiled. "I love it! It's great."

"Sammy, where's the rest of the beer?" Jack called to me from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and pulled Brooke after me into the kitchen. I stood in front of jack who only wore a pair of black skinny jeans.

"It's in there, somewhere." I sighed then turned to Brooke. "Brooke, this is Jack. Jack this is Brooke."

"Damn. I'd like to be in _there_ somewhere." He smirked at Brooke. "What do you say? My place or yours?"

"Okay, gross?" I gagged as Brooke started to laugh. "Moving on." I said and we walked towards the back of the house where Dylan and Pat were still playing Call of Duty. "Pat, you remember Brooke, right?" Pat turned to look at us and smiled.

"Hell yeah. What's up, Brooke?" Pat smiled and Dylan continued playing.

"Hey, Pat." Brooke smiled.

"I believe I just won, boy." Dylan announced.

"What?" Pat snapped his attention back towards the game. "No! That's cheating! You cheated!"

"I didn't cheat. I won." Dylan said proudly then smiled up at me. "You saw that, right Sam? I totally kicked his ass."

"Sure, Dylan." I sighed and watched Dylan's eyes slide over to Brooke. "Let's go." I said and pulled Brooke away. "Want a beer?" She nodded and I walked into the kitchen. "Johnny? Did you you get more beer?" I asked as John Gomez came into the kitchen and he shook his head.

"Nope. Sorry." He smiled and I sighed.

"It's fine. Umm," My eyes landed on Jack. "Jack! Go get some beer, please?" Jack turned around and nodded.

"Sure, want to come?" He asked Brooke and she gave me an unsure look.

"Go, Brooke. He'll be good." I laughed and glared teasingly at Jack. "Right?"

"When am I not good?" He asked and I rolled my eyes and walked away towards John and Jared.

"Where's Brooke going with Barakat?" John asked me as soon as I walked up.

"We ran out of beer." I shrugged and John nodded still staring over my shoulder.

**Jack**

She sat on my stomach one knee on either side of my chest in only a pair of skin tight shorts, her boots, and a black push-up bra which was totally doing its job, by the way, her hands playing with my silver dog tags. I put my hands on either of her knees and lightly dragged them up her thighs and towards her bare stomach where I slid my hands around her slim waist and watched her smile.

"So you're in a band, too?" Brooke asked, setting my necklace back against my chest, her baby blue eyes locked on mine. I nodded and pushed her brunette bangs away from her eyes with my hand before dropping it back onto her thigh. I leaned towards her and lightly kissed her collar bone. She smiled and climbed off of me to lay next to me. I laid on my side and put my arms on either side of her hips and kissed her stomach. She giggled and I kissed her again. My tongue circled her pierced belly button and moved between her rib cage. She ran her fingers through my hair and wrapped her legs around my waist. I kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled her back on top of me and slid my hands up her spine until my fingers found the clasp on her bra. Her tongue crashed between my lips and I slowly unhooked her bra and slid my hands down her sides towards her shorts. I slid my hands down under the waistband and she pulled away from my lips.

"You sure you want to do this?" She breathed and I laughed quietly.

"Of course. Sex is more fun when we're _both_ naked." I said and she giggled. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and lightly nipped at her bottom lip and she helped me pull her shorts off to reveal an orange thong. "That's hot." I laughed and starting to pull that down, too.

"Shut up." She breathed, kissing me under my ear. I pulled her so her body was as close as possible and kicked the blankets off the bed. She wrapped her legs around mine and I let out a moan that rattled her teeth against mine. I wondered if anyone heard that. I felt her smile as she dragged her lips down towards my chest and I felt her tongue on my bare chest. "You locked the door right?" She asked, her breath warm against my body and I closed my eyes.

"Yeah." I swallowed and waited for her to continue. When she didn't I opened my eyes and looked down at her. "What wrong?"

"Someone's coming." She breathed and I shrugged.

"No one'll try to come in, promise. I locked the door, anyways." I smiled reassuringly at her and she kissed me on the lips. A loud sharp knock at the door made us both jump. She bit her bottom lip and I planted a quick kiss on her chin before she got up and snatched her clothes off the floor. I sat on the bed watching her as she got dressed.

"You should probably get dressed, too." Brooke pointed out quietly as there was another loud knock at the door. "Or at least get that lipstick stain off your face." She pulled her dress back on as I wiped the back of my hand over my cheek and looked down at my stomach and sighed at the red lipstick that was all over my chest. I threw a shirt on and pulled on a pair of jeans. Brooke sat down on the edge of the bed fighting with the knots in her long brunette hair and I walked over to open the door.

"Sup, O' Callaghan." I smiled.

**John Ohh**

"John, chill out." Jared said for the third time as he playing with Bree's hair. Bree leaned back against his chest and kissed his cheek.

"You like her, don't you?" Bree asked me, and I refused to answer.

"Of course he does, look. He's blushing." Sam giggled, her green eyes sparkling. "I don't know why you just don't tell her."

"I can't." I said, glaring at Jared who was laughing.

"Jared, baby, shh! I think it's sweet." Bree smiled at me, putting her finger to Jared's lips.

"Maybe you can't tell her, but I can." Sam smirked and started to get up.

"Sam, don't. Fine. I'll tell her." I sighed. Bree went bright red and Jared started cracking up as a loud moan leaked trough the walls.

"Probably just Jack masturbating again." Alex laughed, sliding into the love seat next to Sam and throwing his arm around her. I saw Kennedy tense from the couch next to me and his face hardened. I sighed and slouched into the cushions.

"You should tell her now, John." Bree said quietly and I shrugged.

"Yeah, John. Go tell her." Sam said and pulled me to my feet. "She's in the guest room." I groaned and made my way towards the guest room.

"Fine. Fine, I'll tell her." I said and went to knock on the door. I heard movement on the other side of the door and waited a couple seconds before knocking again. I was about to leave, thinking maybe she was asleep when Jack opened the door.

"Sup, O'Callaghan." He smiled and I stared at the faded lipstick mark on his cheek.

"I -" I began then my eyes slid over his shoulder at Brooke. She smiled at me and my heart fell into my stomach. I could only assume what had happened. "Did you need a ride home tonight, Brooke?" I offered and Jack glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Oh, I don't know if she'll be going back to the hotel tonight." He laughed and turned back to me.

"Actually, yeah. That'd be great, thanks, John." She smiled weakly at me and I nodded.

"No problem." I smiled, hating life at the moment and turned back towards where Kennedy, Alex, Sam, Jared and Bree were.

"So how'd it go?" Sam asked and right then, I almost started crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I'm So Sick And Tired Of Being Sick And Tired

I'm thinking, baby,

you and I are undeniable

But I'm finding now loves unreliable

I'm giving all I got to make you stay

Or am I just a roadblock in your way

~ ~Love Like Woe by The Ready Set

**Sam**

I pulled John Gomez's hand into mine and rested my head on his shoulder. We were sitting on the bed of his truck, our legs swinging over the edge of the trunk watching the sun set.

"I can't tell you how romantic this is, John." I giggled. "Watching the sun set in a parking lot." John smiled at me and threw his arm around my shoulders. I scooted closer to him as the sun started to drop behind the mountain, the sky turning a soft orange. He kissed my cheek bone and I slowly looked up at him. He was beautiful, even with that mullet he was starting to grow. His blue eyes sparkled as he stared down at me.

"If I told you I might love you, would you kill me?" He whispered and I smiled.

"Only if you keep the word 'might' in there." I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, and without hesitating he slid his arms around me and kissed me back. I slowly pulled away, keeping our faces close together, so close I could feel his warm, minty breath catching on my eyelashes and see the surprise in his warm, blue eyes. I stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. He lifted his hand and pushed my hair out of my eyes and held my cheek in his palm. I placed my hand on top of his and he smiled, a hint of red creeping into his cheeks.

"You're beautiful, Sam." He whispered breathlessly before his lips crashed down on mine, with more force than our first. His hands slid up the back of my shirt towards my shoulders and he pulled me closer so I was practically in his lap. My fingers were twisted in his hair and I bit his bottom lip. He moaned quietly and his hands moved slowly down my sides towards my hips where his thumbs slid into my belt loops and he pulled them down slightly. A car honked and John jumped and moved away. I giggled and could make out how red John's face had gotten even in the dim lighting. I pushed up on my knees and leaned over him so our foreheads and noses were touching.

"John," I said seriously, trying to disguise the laughter in my voice. "Did we almost have sex in a parking lot in the back of your truck?" John smiled up at me and laughed.

"I guess." He said. "Say sex again."

"Sex." I said dramatically, squinting my eyes slightly and scrunching my nose. I quickly pecked him on the lips before jumping off the back of the truck and opening the passenger side door. I climbed up the step into the car and flopped down on the leather seat. I put on my seat belt and swung my legs waiting for John to come in the car.

"So, uh." He cleared his throat and looked over at me. "Is this where I ask: you're place or mine?" I laughed and John stared at me worriedly biting his bottom lip.

"It would be, but I'd say you were spending too much time with Jack and Alex." I smiled and John shrugged.

"So I guess I blew that, huh?" He asked half heartedly and I shrugged.

"Maybe not." I teased. "Did I ever tell you how adorable you look when you bite your lip like that?"

"Like this?" He asked, pulling his bottom lip under his top teeth and I smiled.

"Don't over do it, boy." I laughed and he smiled and started the car. "And I'm going to say your place because Dylan is probably already crashed on my couch anyways and Stephen's out of town."

"Whatever you want, babe." John laughed, his smile growing wider. I reached over and was about to turn on the radio when I turned to John.

"Whatever song comes on right now is going to be our song, okay?" I said worriedly and John nodded. I hit the power button on the radio and the speakers instantly filled with "All The Small Things" by Blink 182. The car bounced into his driveway as soon as the song ended and I kicked open the car door and walked hand in hand with John inside to find Kennedy and Dylan playing video games.

"Sam?" Kennedy's eyebrows shot up as soon as I stepped inside.

"Hmm, guess I was wrong, huh?" I turned to look at John who shrugged. Kennedy jumped to his feet and his eyes darted towards our intertwined hands. John gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and I watched, unmoving as Kennedy licked his lips and his brown eyes darted between me and John.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Kennedy asked, the pain plain in his tone.

"Whatever the hell I want, Brock." I said through clenched teeth, refusing to cry as I bit back the tears I had cried over him last time.

"I can't believe you," He began and cleared his throat.

"Can't believe _me?"_ I almost screamed. "What did_ I_ do?"

"I'm going to go upstairs." John said dropping my hand and leaning in to peck my cheek, but I guess he caught Kennedy's death glare and recoiled.

"You broke us up, remember? And now you can't believe _me_ because I came home with Gomez?" I said, hating the waver in my voice. "Do you even know what you did to me? No, you wouldn't would you? I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you, Ken." I spun on my heels and ran upstairs to catch up with John.

**Kennedy**

"Oh, damn. You're going down, kid!" I laughed, pushing Dylan over as I shot him in the video game and it said "Game Over" in big white letters on the screen. "Yes!" I cheered and then turned my attention towards the front door as I heard a car door slam.

"John's home. Want me to order pizza?" Dylan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said as the door swung open and Sam walked in, a smile in her bright green eyes. She looked happy, and I felt the old pain again. I pursed my lips and watched as John came in after her.

"Sam?" I couldn't believe she was with John. What was going on? "What are you doing?"

"Whatever the hell I want, Brock." She snapped and I cringed. She really _didn't_ love me anymore. My eyes dropped her her hand which was tightly fastened to John's. The room seemed to freeze.

"I can't believe you -" I began, _I can't believe you'd let me leave you without even trying to stop me?_ What was I trying to say? I wasn't trying to shirk the blame on her, was I? What did she do wrong?

"Can't believe _me?"_ Her voice raised an octave and I could tell she was fighting tears. "What did _I_ do?" _Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I'm sorry, Sam. I love you._ John let go of her hand and started to lean in to give her a kiss, but I glared at him. I was so confused. What was going on?

"You broke us up, remember? And now you can't believe _me_ because I came home with Gomez." She shrieked, her voice wavering slightly. I wanted so badly just to stand up, and pull her into a tight hug and never let go, but that would never happen. She would never let that happen. "Do you even know what you did to me? No, you wouldn't would you? I'm starting to wonder what I ever saw in you, Ken." I didn't fight for her, I didn't do anything. I just sat there, staring after her, hating myself for letting her go. _Ken_. Her old nickname for me rang in my ears and the slightest ounce of hope swelled before my eyes. She spun around and followed John upstairs. I turned to Dylan who just stared at me, his eyebrows raised and his mouth slightly open, holding the cordless phone to his face. He shut his mouth and spun around as someone on the other line picked up. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, trying to figure what to do. Was I supposed to wait for her? Or not even bother? I groaned and flopped backwards so my head was lying against he carpet.

**John Gomez**

Sam's head was laying against my bare chest and we both were laying on the queen sized bed in my room. I listened, playing with the ends of her dark hair as she talked. I didn't say anything because I could tell tears were close to the surface and I didn't want to break the control she had over them. I hated it when girls cried, and if Sam started crying I might start crying, too. Man, right now I hated Kennedy. I hated him for hurting Sam, for ruining my moment with her, and I could tell she still had buried feelings for him, even if she didn't know. They were there, and I could tell.

"You know what I mean, John?" Sam said, her brows knitted together and she had this sad, pleading look in her eyes and I felt my head nod and her face softened. "I love you, John." She sighed and kissed my lips.

"I love you more." I smiled and she giggled and hugged me. She sighed and we sat there staring at the ceiling.

"You know. I think that O'Callaghan should really ask Brooke out. I'm supposed to keep it a secret, but she sort of likes him, too. I mean, it was sort of obvious how she looks at him sometimes." Sam sighed and I gave her an odd look.

"O'Callaghan and Brooke?" I asked and she nodded. "Dylan thought Brooke was hot."

"Dylan thinks everyone is 'hot'." Sam laughed. "But the thing is Brooke's not one for relationships. So, she hooked up with Jack, that isn't going to last for more then a week, believe me. So Dylan may score some sex, but he isn't going to last long in her eyes." I laughed and stopped playing with her hair and she looked up at me.

"I love you…. so much, Sam." I said between breaths.

"What'd I do?" She asked, arching an eyebrow at me. I leaned in and kissed her and she dropped what she was saying and kissed me back.

"Hey, John. I'm going to - Woah. my bad." Dylan closed the door slightly and stopped twirling his keys around his finger and made a face. Sam pushed up so her hands were on the other side of my and hair was grazing my nose.

"What?" I asked, sliding my hands around her stomach.

"Hey! We were just talking about you!" Sam sang giddily. Dylan arched an eyebrow and gave me a confused look.

"Um, what about? And I was just saying that I was going to Panda Express and was wondering if you wanted something, but I see you have better things to do." He said.

"We were talking about you and Brookelle." Sam smiled and Dylan's expression hardened.

"I'll catch you guys later." He said quickly and closed my bedroom door and I stared up at Sam.

"You have the prettiest eyes." I said and she laughed.

"You have the prettiest smile." She said and I reached up and stroked her cheek. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered and I nodded. "I'm still a virgin." She bit her lip and I was quiet. I mean, what are you supposed to say to that. 'Oh, cool. Me too.' or 'Oh, well I lost mine. Maybe I can have yours?' No. Not gunna work. I bit my lip and she sighed. "I want it to stay that way for awhile, at least until I'm married. You understand that, right?"

"Of course, babe." I smiled and she relaxed, relief obvious on her face. "So…?"

"We can do whatever. Hold hands, take walks, kiss. Whatever. Just no sex." Sam smiled and I slid my hand under her shirt.

"Is this okay?" I asked and she nodded, and put her palms on my chest. I slowly slid my hands up her shirt, my eyes remaining on hers.

"For the love of- " She groaned and threw her shirt off diving back on my lips. My tongue traced the smile on her lips and moved down towards her collar bone. The sounds of rain started to hit against the window and lightning lit up the room. Sam wasn't going home tonight.

**John**

I flipped through the channels on the flat screen TV in Brooke's hotel room, sitting on the edge of her bed as she tried to hide her frustration as she talked on her cell phone. She smiled at me from the kitchen and I weakly smiled back at her. I would have left. I would be home watching re-runs of Desperate Housewives and maybe letting my depression eat me alive, but why do that at home when I could do that with Brooke? I sighed and flopped backwards on the bed listening to Brooke's conversation in the kitchen.

"No! Cher, look-" She sounded upset. "Cher! Listen, please. No, no one's here. Look. I'm on vacation. Whatever the situation is, I'll deal with it when I get back, okay? Bye." She snapped her phone shut and came into the room where I was and flopped down next to me on the bed. We sat there in silence, both of us laying on the bed, listening to the sound coming form the TV and the sound of rain hitting loudly against the window. Brooke was so quiet I was almost convinced she was asleep until she sat up and looked at me.

"Can I ask you something, John?" She bit her lip and I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Of course." I sighed, looking up at her.

"Were you really just checking to see if I needed a ride earlier?" She asked and I felt my mouth go dry. Now was my chance. I could tell her right now.

"Yes." I said and she nodded. "But you and Jack, huh?"

"What?" She asked and then laughed. "No, no. Yeah, we were in bed, but no. I don't think it's going to work out." She sighed and I stared at her face. She was beautiful. Her long spiraled dark chocolate hair framing her round oval face, the light freckles that dusted under her bright, baby blue eyes and across the bridge of her button nose that she had always tried to cover up. Her eyes met mine and a smile broke across her lips. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." I stuttered quickly. "So wait, you aren't 'with' Barakat?" She shook her head and sighed, laying back down.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked and I nodded. "Do you remember Jeremy in ninth grade?" _How could I forget? He was her boyfriend and I had to grind my teeth every time I saw him and his smug little face, or his smug little lips on Brooke..._

"Yeah." I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Well, I haven't had a boyfriend since him. When he broke up with me over a text for gross Jezzy Owens? I just haven't had the guts to commit to anyone, else." She sighed and looked up at me. "I'm scared, John. I can't put myself in that position again. I know sex is bad, but I can't do anything else." She sniffed and I pulled her into a tight hug.

"That was ninth grade, Brooke. Freshman boys are cocky and jerks." I whispered and she let out a wet laugh and I could tell she was about to cry.

"So are Sophomore boys. Remember when you dumped that water bottle on my chair in Biology that year and I had a huge wet spot on my ass for the entire day? Or that time you put my bra on the flag pole and I had to ask the nerdy flag boy to get it down for me?" I laughed and held her closer. "I brought two bras everyday after that."

"High school was fun." I smiled.

"For you." She punched me lightly on the shoulder and I winced, pretending it hurt.

"I'll bet you that Jeremy has seen your face somewhere in a magazine or something and has regretted leaving you or brags about having gone out with you." She smiled at me and I stared out the window. It started to rain harder and Brooke snuggled closer to me.

"Did I tell you through that difficult sophomore year, I still was stupid enough to like you?" She asked and my eyebrows shot up. She _liked_ me? Why hadn't I asked her out then? "I was torn every time I saw you to either punch you in that pretty little face or kiss you."

"I guess you chose punch, huh?" I teased, remembering the day that she had broke my nose in front of the entire grade.

"It was worth it." She shrugged and sighed. I laughed and hugged her closer.

"Yeah, because after that, I had to either drop my title as 'Prankster of the Year' or be friends with you." I laughed and bumped me with her shoulder.

"You're still as cocky and annoying as you were then! You haven't changed at all, John!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

"Nah, sure I have. I'm probably better looking now, right?" I asked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you that." She giggled and then sat up straight. "Did I show you the jacuzzi in the room?" She asked and I shook my head. She pulled my to my feet and made her way towards another room in her large suite. "I'm so glad Cher offered to pay for this hotel room. It's fucking awesome." She smiled and hit a button on the wall and the lights slowly flickered on. She slid her feet into the water and smiled up at me. I sat down next to her and put my feet in, too, not even bothering to push the legs of my jeans up.

"Can I tell _you_ a secret, Brookelle Donovan?" I asked and she nodded and I did something I hoped I wouldn't regret. I watched her eyes sparkle as they reflected the water of the jacuzzi and leaned in and pushed my lips up against hers and was surprised when she kissed me back. I twisted my fingers in her hair and her tongue pushed through my lips and she tried to get closer but slipped into the hot tub.

"Shitttt." She giggled and I stood up and peeled off my jeans and walked in after her. "Just like the last time I was here." She laughed and I shook my head.

"No. Last time you were naked." I smiled and she smirked. She reached out and grabbed the waistband of my boxers and slid them down.

"And now your naked. So I guess we're even." She laughed and I pulled her fully clothed body into mine. "I do have to admit that I feel weird that you're naked."

"Hey, you pulled them down. And I'm going to have to admit I feel weird you're wearing clothes." I laughed and she leaned in to kiss me again. "Now this, I could get used to."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: I Want To See Your Face And Know I Made It Home

"Never shoulda told you that I fell in love

'Cause you turned me right around

And threw me down and now I can't get up

You'll be sorry, just you wait and see

But let's get one thing straight

You're gonna regret you left me"

Life of the Party - A Rocket To The Moon

John

I sat at the small metal table across from Brooke, still in shock that she agreed to go out with me. She was eating the last few spoonfuls of her mint chocolate chip Gelato when she looked up at me. She smiled through her spoon that was between her top and bottom teeth and I smiled back.

"You know what I want?" She asked, staring at me, her eyes shining with excitement. "A tattoo." I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that.

"A tattoo?" I repeated and she nodded. "Are- are you allowed to get one? I mean, if you're a model and all…" I began and she shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care. We should get one together." She smiled and my heart melted.

"Alright. Yeah. When do you want to get it?" I asked and she looked down at her ice cream.

"How 'bout in five minutes when I finish this?" She asked and I laughed.

"Wow, you're really serious about this, huh?" I asked and she bobbed her head excitedly. She shoveled the rest of her Gelato into her mouth and then quickly pulled me to my feet. She threw her paper cup into the trash can and we walked hand in hand towards the tattoo parlor down the street.

"What are you going to get?" She asked and I bit my lip. Hadn't thought about that.

"I don't know." I admitted as I pulled open the dark glass door and let her walk inside first. She jumped excitedly towards the front desk and the heavily inked man behind the counter smiled and laughed.

"Which one of you are getting inked?" He asked, his charcoal eyes landing on me and I pointed towards Brooke.

"Her idea, but we both are." The man arched an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"John. Wings?" Brooke asked, flipping through pages in a binder.

"Yeah." I smiled and she turned to the man who nodded.

"Yeah, come on back and we'll get you set up." He said and Brooke reached for my hand before following him. He gestured towards a chair and she plopped down and smiled up at me. "I'm going to have you remove your shirt, too." Brooke slid off her gray V-neck to reveal and black lacy bra and she sighed, running her fingers through her long brunette waves. She hugged her shirt to her chest and I smiled down at her.

"You know what would be pretty? If you got "Unus Amor" on either of your collar bones. It means 'One Love.'" She smiled and I nodded.

"Yeah. I'll do that." I smiled back at her and the tattoo artist slowly slid the straps of her bra down to her forearms and took a spray bottle and squirted it on her back. He then took out the needle and started to trace wings on her back. When he was done be bandaged it up and then told me to sit down. I slid off my shirt and waited for him to spray alcohol on my collar bones and was finished with my tattoo in less time than Brooke's. She smiled as I walked out and she pulled me into a hug and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Love you." She giggled between kisses.

"I love you, too." I replied, butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

Sam

I was lying on the couch in my house, my shoes had fallen off my feet as I jumped on the sofa and were somewhere in the room along with my car keys I had dropped on the floor last night.

"You alright, Sam?" Alex asked from the kitchen.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just tired." I yawned, not opening my eyes. I heard him come into the living room and take a seat on the arm chair next to the couch.

"I'm going to the new pizza place that opened up down the street if you want to come. We cold get some coffee, too." Alex offered.

"Coffee and pizza for breakfast. That sounds like fun. We'll have to check out that vinyl store, too and I'll come." I smiled and Alex patted my foot.

"Good. Let's go." He said, hopping to his feet and then pulling me up.

"Alright. Alright!" I said, holding my hands up and he laughed.

"And just for the record, it's almost three in the afternoon. So, not exactly breakfast." He smiled and I punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"No on asked you what time it was, Alex." I mumbled and Alex's smile widened. "There goes my whole Saturday."

"And I'd ask you to drive since I can't for another week, but you can't even walk in a straight line, so either Jack takes us, or we walk." Alex laughed as I staggered towards the door.

"We can walk." I said quickly, not wanting to be in the car when Jack was driving. Had enough almost heart attacks to last me a few lifetimes. Alex laughed again and slid his arm around my waist and pulled me into his skinny body when I almost ran into the door frame.

"Alright. Sounds good. Jesus girl. How many drinks did you have last night?" Alex asked and I shrugged.

"Maybe one or two. Nothing I couldn't handle I'm just so tired I got home at six this morning." I groaned and Alex sighed.

"Well, let's hurry and go get some Starbucks, then, huh?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. Good idea." I yawned again and walked under Alex's arm the whole three blocks to the small strip mall. We got in line at the coffee shop and I ordered a regular coffee and after I paid I followed Alex to the small pizza place next door. "You know, pizza and coffee doesn't sound like the best combination." I laughed, feeling the buzz from the coffee starting to have its effect on me.

"Sure it does. I mean, why else would you have a Starbucks next to this convenient pizza place?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Convenience?" I offered and he bobbed his head.

"Exactly!" He pulled open the door and let me go first but then ran towards the counter ordering an medium half pepperoni and the other half cheese because he knew that I had just gone pescatarian. When we got the pizza, he pushed open the door and took a seat outside. He opened the box and grabbed a piece, cramming the whole thing into his mouth. "Mmm! I was going to bring this home so that everyone else could have some, too, but I think I might eat this whole thing. Try it, Sammy!" I laughed and grabbed a piece taking a bite. Oh my gods! It was amazing!

"I'm going to agree with you there." I said reaching for another piece. Alex smiled proudly at me and I laughed. I leaned over and kissed the pizza sauce off the side of his mouth and sat back down. Alex's dark eyes fixed on me and I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"You just kissed me." He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No. There weren't any napkins. I was helping you." I said, my face was on fire now and I tried to hide the face I was blushing by snatching up the last of the cheese side. Alex caught my hand and stared at me.

"You're blushing." He pointed out and I shook my head.

"No. I'm not." I said quickly and stood up. He stood up, too and took a step closer to me. I tried to take a step back, but the back of my knee hit the chair and I turned around to push it away and Alex slid his arms around my waist.

"You could have told me it was there and I would have wiped it away, but no. You kissed me, Samantha Brady. Don't deny it." Alex smiled and I held my breath.

"Okay, so what if I did?" I asked and before I could defend myself anymore his lips were on mine and his hands were sliding up my spine and before I had time to think I was kissing him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: She Had The Most Amazing… Smile

"_And we'll set the stage_

_And walk away to find you_

_You watch the way I'm talkin'_

_And I'll watch the way you're walkin'_

_I got the lines that'll be in you tonight…"_

_Diamonds by Breathe Carolina_

**Jack**

I drummed my hands against the desk top and spun the chair around and jumped up. I messed up my hair a little more and walked out into the kitchen. Alex, Sam, Brooke, were all sitting on the couch watching That 70's Show. Alex had his arm around Sam and was playing with the ends of her hair.

"Brooke?" I felt my face twist in confusion. I thought she wasn't coming until later. "What are you doing here?" I asked, dropping into the couch next to her and she pursed her lips, scooting a few inches away.

"Hey Jack." She smiled then looked back at the screen. Hm, not exactly the 'hello' I'd expected from the girl I'd slept with a few days ago.

"What are you watching?" I asked, throwing my arm around the back of the couch behind her.

"That 70's Show. Gotta say, one of the funniest and weirdest shows I've ever seen." Alex laughed looking at me.

"Hey, come on. I live off this show back in New York. You can't say you don't love it." Brooke said pointedly. "Sam, what were you saying about that pizza parlor down the street?"

"Oh my gods, we should go there now." She said, jumping to her feet and a smile spreading across her face.

"Fuck yes." Alex laughed and stood up, too. Brooke got up and Alex looked at me. "You coming, bro?" I nodded and followed them out the door. I slid my arm around Brooke's waist and she tensed. I looked down at her and she bit her lip, which looked extremely sexy, by the way.

"You alright, Brooke?" I asked and she nodded. I leaned in to kiss her, but she put her palms on my chest and held me back.

"Jack. Don't." She said and then peeled my arm from around her waist and set it back down at my side. What was going on? She seemed really into me yesterday when I was inside her.

"I vote Brooke's driving!" Sam called and slid into the back seat followed by Alex. I climbed into the passenger seat, not wanting to be in the back with whatever Sam and Alex were doing back there.

"What time are John and the guys coming?" Brooke asked before pulling out of the driveway. There was a loud smack as Alex and Sam's lips broke apart.

"In an hour or so, I think." Sam said, her voice breathy from the back. Brooke pulled the gearshift into drive and I sighed, slouching in the leather seat.

"Look, Brooke. If you're mad at me -" I said, breaking off the rest of my sentence to look at her.

"I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad?" She smiled at me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. You don't seem to want to get anywhere near me." I said and she bit her lip again as she started towards the small strip mall. She didn't respond as the large Tahoe bounced into the parking lot and we all got out. I tried to catch her but she had already bolted before I had even gotten out of the car. Sam and Brooke had already gone ahead and Alex fell out of the back door with red lipstick smeared on his face and neck. He smiled proudly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, I don't even _want _to know." I said.

**Sam**

Brooke and I walked into the small shop and she looked close to tears.

"You alright?" I asked and she nodded her eyes staring up at the ceiling and the bottom of her eyes glistened with tears.

"Sam?" I heard someone from behind me call. Oh. My. Lord. Now, there was a voice I had honestly thought I'd never hear again. I spun around to come face to face with a boy with long brunette hair and dark eyes. He had on a white long sleeved button up shirt and a black tie and skinny jeans. He looked hot.

"Stephen?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. "Oh my God! Is that you?" I ran over to him and threw my arms around his neck and I felt his lips lightly graze my neck, but I pretended not to notice.

"Sam, you look beautiful." He smiled, and his Irish accent made it sound even sexier. I giggled and slid my hand into his and pulled him over to Brooke.

"Brooke, Stephen. Stephen, Brooke." I smiled as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Brooke smiled and he shook her hand.

"Remember when I spent that summer up in Ireland and I met that boy? This is that boy." I jabbed my thumb into his chest and Brooke laughed as the door swung open and Jack and Alex walked in. I couldn't help but notice Alex's smile slide off his face completely and Jack's eyes dart immediately to Brooke before moving over towards Stephen.

"Who's the dude?" Jack asked. Alex's eyes darted towards our interlocked hands and made the same face Kennedy had when I walked into John's house with John. I pursed my lips and Stephen squeezed my hand and smiled at them.

"This is- "I began but Stephen cut me off.

"I'm Stephen Bryne." He laughed and I smiled and nodded.

"Jack Barakat." Jack said, pointing a thumb towards his chest. "And Alex Gaskarth." He moved his thumb towards Alex who held up and hand and then dropped his eyes to the floor.

"Well, I came to get pizza and a salad. So I'm going to order. You guys want?" Brooke asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, get an extra-large. Alex and I finished off a medium by ourselves yesterday." I said and smiled at Alex who wouldn't meet my eyes. Stephen pulled out a chair for me and I sat down and he sat down next to me. Jack and Alex sat across from us. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Actually, to tell you the truth, I came to find you." Stephen laughed awkwardly and I smiled. This boy was adorable. "I told you I'd come see you as soon as I could save up enough money for a round trip. So, here I am."

"Here you are." Alex mumbled under his breath with sarcastic happiness, so quietly I was sure I was the only one who'd heard it. Brooke plopped down in the seat next to me and Jack and set the plate of pizza in front of us and then started eating her salad.

"Brooke. You're on vacation. Eat some _real_ food." Jack laughed, throwing a half eaten pizza slice on top of her salad. She held up her hands and scooted back so that the sauce wouldn't jump onto her clothes. She shot Jack a look and wiped the red sauce off her thighs.

"Jack! What is wrong with you?" She screamed, jerking her chair back and running out of the restaurant. Jack jumped up and ran after her.

"Brooke! Wait!" He yelled after her and Alex looked around the table awkwardly before standing up, too.

"It was great meeting you, Stevie. But me and Sam should probably get back. Right?" He turned to me.

"Um, actually. I think I'm going to stay with Stephen." I said quietly and Alex's face hardened. He turned and walked out the door leaving me and Stephen with an entire pizza and an uncomfortable silence.

**Brookelle**

I ran the rest of the way back to Sam's house not stopping once and fell through the front door where John Ohh, Jared, Bree, Garrett, Dylan and John Gomez were already inside. I quickly wiped my eyes and looked for John. When I spotted him on the couch I ran over and threw myself into his arms and started crying again. He didn't hesitate and pulled me into his lap and let me cry on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered over and over to him and he petted my hair and held me close to his chest. The door burst open and I heard Jack screaming. I started crying harder and heard Jack's yelling stop for a second until it was right behind me. I opened my eyes to find him standing over me and John.

"You little slut!" He screamed and yanked me to my feet and threw me into the wall. The side of my head hit the drywall and my teeth dug into the inside of my cheek. I wiped the blood off the corner of my mouth and stared up at Jack. His eyes were full of hurt and anger and I started crying again. Everyone had stood in the room and watched, not stopping what he was doing to me or anything. John grabbed Jack by the shoulder and spun him around to punch him in the nose. Jack's nose started to bleed and under his eyes started to swell. Jack turned around to punch John back but I pulled him backwards.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed. Jack threw me backwards again and the back of my head hit a table. I heard screaming and it was only after I had completely blacked out I realized it was my own.


End file.
